Vergil
Vergil is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Vampire Physiology *Excellent Weaponry *Weaponsmithing *Computer/Security Hacking Roll Buffs: *+2 perception/hacking system *+2 charisma/perception *+2 any weapon use/manifestation *+1 weapon speed *-2 brawl/hand to hand combat Vampire Physiology *r6 to healing when consuming blood of a human *+2 damage (on self) from fire/heat-based attacks (Fire, bullets) *-1 damage (on self) from regular physical attacks (swords, blunt weapons, etc) *-2X(X = encounters gone without feeding) to HP *-X (X = encounters gone without feeding) to Perception, Defence, Avoidance. *+X (X = encounters gone without feeding) to Attacks, Speed. *Successful Aspen Stake attack at heart = indefinite paralysis (until removed) Items: *Sword (Katana) *Flask of Momiji's blood (once per encounter) *Bulletproof vest (removes 3 damage rolls of bullets) *Twin guns (may shoot more than once, determined by speed roll) Personality *Vindictive *Manipulative *Opportunistic *Calm at times Background The Sparda Sparda was one of the famous vampires, due for his extreme mastery of weaponry, making him one of the most powerful defenders of his kind. He had served the Vampires for years since he was turned into a vampire on 1930, and was later titled among the vampires as The Sparda, Weapon Master. The name itself was taken after a famous powerful demon in mythology: "Sparda". At one point, post World War II (1945), Sparda was horribly injured and quite physically deformed, after not feeding for two days. The Vampires did not look for him, thinking that he's already dead. But instead a doctor, his wife and his two sons found him and brought him to their house. Just like how they figured out that Sparda was a vampire, it was revealed to Sparda that the doctor and the entire family were non-vampire mutants, the race Vampires despise the most. They nursed him, fed him with bloodpouches from the hospital, completely overturning Sparda's long nurtured view towards them. Sparda later left the family, vowing to himself to repay them someday. Returning to the Vampires, Sparda mentioned the kind family in hopes that the Vampires would spare the family in their goal of eradicating the non-vampire mutants. Instead, the Vampires saw the doctor's family as a big threat, fearing that they might spread the secret existence of vampires to public. Thus the Vampires raided them at the same night, slaughtering the entire family. Sparda was too late to arrive and save them. Despising the Vampires for what they did, he soon decided to cut all ties with the Vampires. He bailed and became a fugitive ever since. Years after years passed, Sparda continued living hidden from the Vampires, constantly moving from one town to another, one land to another to stay out of radar and hide his agelessness as a vampire. He married a woman who was apparently pregnant. Unfortunately she passed away after giving birth to a baby boy, whom Sparda later named Vergil. Sparda kept his identity a secret, even to his own son David. He raised the boy without telling him about the Vampires, in order to protect him. David and Goliath David and his father lived in a small district of Slums' Kitchen, which humans were minority among mutants. He got consistently bullied for "being human". Every time he ran home scared, his father told him the tale of David and Goliath, how the little boy defeated the giant. The father kept telling him to never be afraid of 'the giants', to always stay strong against the bullies. One day David met another human boy, who was being picked on by tall mutant boys. Clenching his fists, remembering what his father said, he stood for the other boy and defended him, telling the tall guys to go away. They resorted to beat David up but somehow David and the boy managed to runaway. The two later learned each other's names, each other's tales, and became best friends ever since. The friendship did not last long, as one day the group of tall mutant boys surrounded David when he was making his way home and brutally beat him. With severe wounds, he was brought into a hospital and fell into coma for two weeks. His father was hopeless and conflicted, he could have saved the boy with his vampire blood but he did not wish to turn his son into a ghoul. The doctors kept telling him there was little to no chance for his son to recover, which eventually drove him to wound his own hand and make the unconscious David's mouth receive his blood. The vampiric blood immediately healed David off of his wounds, awoken him, yet it turned him into a Ghoul. Sparda decided to bring David away with him, making the hospital and everyone believe that David is dead. Reborn As a ghoul, David became dependent and addicted to his father's blood. Sparda eventually told him the truth about himself, and the Vampires. Because the father did not want David to be dependent on any vampire in the future after he dies, on David's 25th birthday, he turned him into a vampire. ''He taught David anything he needed to know about weapons so that he could protect himself in the future. As if Sparda had predicted his own fate, the Vampires soon took notice of his whereabouts, eventually imprisoned him, ''and executed him. ''They knew, that Sparda had a son, yet somehow did not seek to kill him. Nowadays, with deep hatred towards ''his own kind, David travels alone as the Son of Weapon Master, Sparda. Waging a secret ''war with his alias "Vergil", seeking to hunt, defeat and eradicate his father's killers. ''One vampire versus many. David versus Goliath. Storyline *David owns a Weapon Shop at The Slump's Kitchen district. It sells Knifes, Swords, Crossbows, Firearms for various purposes. *David is currently seeking for people to help him take the vampires down. Trivia *Sparda the demon actually existed (not only in mythology). It was unclear whether or not the vampire society knew this when they titled David's father as The Sparda. *It is possible that David took nickname "Vergil" from another demon with that name, just to match his father. *David is currently the one and only pure vampire, who only has Vampire Physiology as his mutation. *Vergil and Sparda are originally from DmC: Devil May Cry. *There is theory that says: David might share the same biological father with Dante within HereWeStand Universe, due to their faceclaims being twin brothers in canon DmC: Devil May Cry universe. David's biological father was never mentioned, so there is a possibility of David being Dante's half-brother. *David de Lautour's name comes from DmC Vergil's voice actor. Category:Characters Category:Mutants